A host device and a data storage device may use different address spaces. For example, the host device may send data to the data storage device and may indicate that the data is to written to a particular logical address. A logical-to-physical mapping table may be used to coordinate translation of logical addresses to physical addresses and vice versa.
Over time, data stored at the data storage device may become fragmented, with related data stored at many different logical and physical locations of the data storage device. The file system device or the storage device internally may use a garbage collection process to aggregate valid data together in blocks to provide an empty block. Performing the garbage collection process uses resources of the data storage device, which can degrade performance and endurance of the data storage device.